


A Simple Kiss

by 9haharharley1



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by the Little Mermaid, Loki's adopted, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki accidentally casts a spell wrong and it backfires on him. Now the only way to fix it is to kiss his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.

It was the most embarrassing thing in the world. It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to _him_. Somehow, someway, a spell had gone wrong. He had cast a spell _wrong_. Loki, God of Mischief, master spell weaver, had _cast a spell wrong_. This wasn’t right! This was terrible! It was absolutely, positively mortifying!

 

Loki was out in the gardens when it happened. The gardens were his favorite place to be besides the library. It was peaceful, quiet, and the scenery was magnificent. When he practiced his spells, if he did not want to do it in his room, then the garden was where he would go.

 

Everything had been going fine. He had practiced all of the basic spells, then a few healing incantations after burning his hand on a stray flame he had cast. After that, Loki moved on to the more difficult enchantments. Now, normally these enchantments were no problem for him. He had cast them multiple times, sometimes in practice sessions, sometimes while sparring. They had even been cast in battle a couple of times.

 

So why had he lost control? What had made him stumble over such well-practiced words? Him, the silver-tongued serpent, as Sif so lovingly put it.

 

Thor. It was always Thor’s fault; Thor and his loud and enthusiastic friends.

 

They had come in from a sparring session out in the arena, about a mile off the palace grounds. Thor was laughing loudly at something Fandral said to Volstagg, sky blue eyes crinkling at the edges, smiling wide, forehead and bare chest shining with a light sheen of sweat. Loki gulped at the sight of him. His older, oafish brother was gorgeous and Loki had no problems admitting this to himself. It was wrong and he knew it, but he was the God of Mischief. He didn’t care. He was just happy taking what he could.

 

Thor caught his green eyes from across the gardens. He smiled and waved at his younger brother, Loki smiling and throwing a short wave back. Then he turned and sat down, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach and going back to his practice session.

 

He was in the middle of a conjuring spell when it happened. After Loki had turned from his brother, Thor had thought it amusing to surprise the unaware Loki. And so, with his friends watching and snickering, Thor had made his way around the gardens, still shirtless, and decided to tackle his green-eyed brother. It was mean to mess with the smaller god like this, but Thor thought little of it. Loki would yell at him, but it was worth being near the raven-haired god. Unaware of what was to happen, the much bigger god snuck up behind the smaller and rushed him.

 

Loki was in the middle of the incantation when it happened. A yelp escaped him, followed by his brother’s name, and somehow the word ‘silent’ worked its way in there. A flash of light enveloped Loki, who was in Thor’s arms on the ground, said god watching in fascination as the light made his brother glow almost angelically. When it disappeared seconds later, Thor finally spoke.

 

“Loki? Brother, are you all right?” he asked worriedly. His friends, who had been snickering when Thor first came over, were now rushing over, faces worried.

 

The mischievous god’s bright green eyes were wide, staring at the sky. He didn’t seem to hear his brother, mouth opening and closing. Then he turned to Thor, eyes still wide. Thor quickly released him, standing and pulling Loki to his feet.

 

“Loki? Please say something, my brother! I did not know you were casting!” the thunder god’s voice was frantic now, eyes shining with worry.

 

Those bright eyes were still wide, staring at Thor. Then, slowly, the pale, smooth flesh of his cheeks tinted red, eyes narrowing, and mouth opening…

 

But no sound came out. Loki’s lips moved frantically, hands gesturing wildly to Thor, eyes glaring, but nothing flew past those pink lips. Thor stared.

 

Loki’s eyes widened when he seemed to realize this, hand flying to his throat. He clutched at it, horror coming over his face.

 

“What… What is wrong with your voice, brother?” The God of Thunder was almost afraid to ask, realizing that it was probably his fault and that Loki would be unable to answer.

 

Loki seemed to stare through Thor this time. Then his mouth opened wide, as if to scream. He shoved past his brother and friends, running into the palace, eyes frantically darting back and forth.

 

The five friends stared after the raven-haired god. Fandral turned to Thor.

 

“I think you messed up one of his spells,” the blonde god stated.

 

Thor glared at him before running after his brother.

 

/////

 

Loki made his way as quick as he could to the library, running through the halls and pass servants, for once not caring about how he appeared.

 

 _‘What in Jotunhiem happened?’_ he asked himself, slamming the library doors open. _‘What did I do? Sure, I’ve messed up a few enchantments before, but not to the extent of saying an altogether different spell!’_

 

His mind was working in overdrive as he searched the shelves, hurriedly yanking spell books off of shelves and flipping through them, only to discard them with an aggravated look.

 

 _‘This is serious,’_ he thought. _‘I can’t talk. I can’t talk and I don’t know how to fix it!’_ Another book was pulled down, only to slam to the floor. Loki growled, but nothing came out. _‘This is all Thor’s fault.’_

 

But he couldn’t put the full blame on Thor. The big oaf had not known he was casting, and the guy was always overly affectionate when it came to his younger brother. Loki smiled at that. _‘If you can count tackling as being affectionate.’_ With Thor it could be counted.

 

 _‘Stupid oaf,’_ he thought with a loving smile. He grabbed another large book, only to drop it when the library doors burst open once more.

 

Thor came lumbering in, the most pathetic look on his face, even when he spotted his younger brother and his eyes brightened. He rushed over.

 

“Brother, I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I had not known you were practicing and would not have pulled that stunt if I had. Please, let me take you to the healers so that they may look at you –” The big god’s rambling was cut off by two pale fingers on his lips. Loki’s bright eyes crinkled with amusement, grinning at his brother as if to say ‘I forgive you.’ Thor smiled back relishing the feel of those fingers on his skin, knowing it was inappropriate but happy anyway.

 

Then they were gone, Loki bending down to get his book. Thor shook himself of his horrible thoughts. Loki took the large book over to a table, standing over it as he flipped through pages. “Loki, please, let me take you to the healers so that they may look at your condition,” pleaded Thor.

 

The God of mischief continued to flip through pages, holding a single finger up in his brother’s direction, signaling him to wait. The blonde god quieted, taking this time to instead admire Loki’s backside, the slighter god’s hips cocked to one side as he read. The God of Thunder smiled. He stepped closer to the other god, pressing up against his back, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder.

 

“Are you trying to find a way to reverse it?” he asked as if it was completely normal for him to stand this close to his sibling.

 

Loki tensed, eyes widening as the thunder god’s warm body pressed against his. He wanted so bad to lean back into that warmth, wishing Thor would wrap those large arms of his around his small waist. Loki always felt safe when Thor was in the room, but he felt protected when his brother would hold him.

 

The God of Mischief was suddenly very happy that he had no voice to speak with, letting out a silent moan. The hard part would be trying to conceal the growing problem down below. He nodded his head to Thor’s question, flipping another page.

 

Thor took this time to inhale his brother’s scent, a fresh, minty aroma that never failed to send his mind reeling. He wanted so bad to just grab those hips and start rubbing against them, but knew that would be a horrible idea. His current hard-on would be a dead giveaway of what he was feeling at the moment. For now, he was content to be close.

 

Suddenly, Loki’s body went rigid. His bright green eyes stared down at the book in what could only be called horror.

 

“Brother?” Thor inquired. He tried to catch a glimpse of what the younger god had found, but the raven-haired god closed the book and pushed it off the table. His eyes continued to stare down at the spot where the book had been, mouth gaping like a fish. “Loki? What is it? What is wrong?”

 

Loki shook his head, mouthing words Thor could not hear. The green-eyed god slowly turned to face the blonde, eyes still wide, something unreadable shining in them.

 

Thor slowly took Loki’s smooth hand in his much larger one. “I’m taking you to the healers,” he stated, proceeding to drag the smaller male out of the room.

 

The raven-haired male was trying to process what he had just read. _‘I can’t do it!’_ he thought in terror. _‘I just can’t! It would kill me!_ Thor _would kill me. There’s just no way! I think I would rather be silent for the rest of my immortal life before I lose Thor.’_ His feet dragged along behind his blonde brother. He stared down at them, feeling conflicted.

 

Thor turned to observe the distraught god. He smiled even though Loki was not looking. “I am sure the healers will know something about this that we do not.”

 

Loki looked up from under hooded eyes. _‘I seriously doubt that, my brother,’_ he thought. His eyes grew sad. _‘Either I get to stay silent for the rest of eternity or lose Thor forever. Neither looks very inviting…’_ He grimaced at his thoughts. He had completely forgotten that Thor still held his hand.

 

The bigger god squeezed the small appendage in his larger one, smiling reassuringly when the trickster looked up. “Everything will be fine,” he murmured, pulling the shorter god up next to him. Loki smiled faintly back, eyes still sad. It made Thor want to frown, but he continued to smile if only for Loki’s sake.

 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the healing room, Loki unable to say anything and Thor not knowing what to say. He wanted to pull Loki into his arms and kiss him until that sadness went away. He wanted to hold the smaller until the hopelessness was completely gone. Loki was supposed to be proud, not forlorn. Thor squeezed that smooth hand once more as they approached the doors to the healing room before letting go, pushing the large ornate doors open much the same way he had in the library.

 

A sense of emptiness filled the trickster when Thor finally let go of his hand. He shook his head, putting on a blank face when the healers turned to them. The thunder god approached one with purpose, Loki trailing like a lost puppy behind him. Well, he was unable to explain his condition…

 

“My brother is unable to talk,” Thor stated loudly. The whole healing room stared at them. Loki smacked his head, rolling his eyes at his brother’s lack of tact. “A spell was cast wrong and seemed to backfire on him. I am unsure how to fix it.” Loki rolled his eyes once more, crossing his arms.

 

The healer examined Loki, checking him over for any visual injuries. “If you would please have a seat my prince,” she said. The raven sat on a nearby bed, legs crossed, observing the room as she went to grab a healing stone.

 

The horror proceeded from there.

 

She tried everything she could think of, Loki staring across the room in boredom. She tried spells, healing stones, incantations, and other various ideas Loki could think of. However, the only thing he knew would work was the one written in that book, and Loki refused to resort to that. _‘It’s not worth it,’_ he decided.

 

Thor was looking more and more frustrated at each treatment the healer tried and failed. At one point another healer came over and tried all the same treatments the first had, to no success. The blue-eyed god growled low in his throat. His normally cheerful and optimistic mood was slowly grinding down to a more pessimistic state. To never hear his brother’s velvety voice ever again would be a nightmare he did not want to live. There had to be a cure!

 

After four hours of sitting in the healing room, enduring treatment after treatment, the healers finally let the younger prince go with depressed shakes of their heads. Thor could see the sense of failure in their eyes; letting one of royalty down probably did not feel too good.

 

Loki walked out of the room with his head held high. However, his eyes were dull with resignation and depression. Thor could not stand it.

 

“Loki, wait!” he called. He ran after his younger brother, who was walking with a brisk pace down the hall. Loki sped up. “Loki!” he caught up easily, grabbing the younger’s arm and spinning him around. He froze.

 

There were tears in Loki’s eyes, making that brilliant green shine, Thor swallowed, unsure of what to say. The raven-haired trickster, who was usually so proud and arrogant, right then looked so broken, so helpless, The Thor had no idea of what he could do to cheer his beloved brother up. Instead, he pulled Loki close, wrapping his strong arms around the younger god, shielding him from the world, holding him tightly and stroking his back, whispering soothingly into his ear.

 

And that was when Loki broke. He sobbed into his older brother’s chest, hands clutching the tunic the blonde must have grabbed before searching for him. He sobbed for himself, for his lost voice, for the ultimatum that he had, and for how screwed up his heart was for loving Thor far more than a brother should. No sound came out of his mouth of course, but he cried and sobbed until he was all dried up and his breathing turned to hiccups.

 

He hadn’t cried like that in many years.

 

Thor pushed him back at arm’s length. “Do you feel better?” he asked with a sad smile. Loki stared at the ground, face and eyes red, shaking his head. “I didn’t think so.” Loki simply sighed as he stood against his older sibling, soaking in the bug oaf’s warmth, relishing their closeness.

 

Eventually, Thor pushed him away again, slinging a heavy arm around the younger god’s shoulders. “Come! Let us vacate this area before someone sees the proud Loki sobbing over himself!” He smiled jokingly, eyes glowing with happiness as he was able to get the God of Mischief to crack a small smile. He led the green-eyed god down the halls, eventually stopping at the door to his own room.

 

Loki looked questioningly up at him, mouthing words that could not be heard. Thor opened the door and walked him in. “Might as well spend some time together while you are can’t degrade me,” he stated with a smile. Loki blushed, but strolled on in, looking down once he sat on his brother’s plush bed.

 

The God of Thunder sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him once more, this time around his sibling’s waist.

 

“Do you really want to be silent forever?” the blonde asked quietly, studying Loki’s face closely. He loved that he could sit this close to the other god.

 

Slowly, Loki shook his head, pale hands clutching at his knees.

 

Thor leaned in closer. “Then why not do what was in the book?”

 

The smaller god looked up at his brother through his dark lashes. He shook his head once more, mouthing the words ‘I can’t.’

 

The blonde laughed heartily, squeezing Loki’s waist, hand wanting so bad to slip down a little lower over those narrow hips. “Come now! It couldn’t have been that bad!”

 

Loki bit his lip, nodding his head.

 

All of a sudden Thor’s hand was on his chin, tilting that pale face up to meet his own. His bright baby blues bore deep into Loki’s bright green eyes, face more serious than Loki had seen it in a while.

 

“Whatever it was,” Thor started, “it does not mean that I will love you any less.”

 

It was a statement of such surety, such finality, that Loki could not stop himself. He surged up to meet his brother, lips crashing together in a rough sweetness that made him dizzy. He would be lucky if Thor did not toss him out of the window for this but he was the God of Mischief. Thor would probably take this as a joke.

 

He pulled away quickly when he realized that the bigger god was frozen against him. His hand flew to his lips, cherishing the feel of his brother against him. He stared in terror at the wide-eyed Thor, shock written all over the god’s face.

 

“I am so sorry!” he suddenly cried out. Thor’s face did not change. “I didn’t mean to! It wasn’t worth it! Damn, I knew it wasn’t worth it, why’d I do something so stupid?” He trailed off to muttering, hands fisted in his trousers, eyes clenched shut, unable to look at his older brother.

 

The trickster felt Thor’s hand wrap around his neck. _‘This is it,’_ he thought. _‘He’s so disgusted he’s going to break my neck and toss me out the window!’_

 

But instead, he was jerked around to face his brother, eyes widening when their mouths crashed together for the second time, much rougher than the first, but just as sweet. The thunder god’s beard rubbing against his smooth cheeks was a sensation he never wanted to forget.

 

Thor’s tongue prodded his lips and he willingly opened up, their tongues meeting and dancing sweetly. It all felt so good, Thor’s hand trailing down his side while his own tangled in blonde hair, but damn the need for breathing!

 

They pulled away, panting, noses brushing together.

 

“How long?” the blue-eyed god asked quietly.

 

“Quite a few years now…” his brother replied. “You?”

 

“Same,” Thor said with a small smile. “I do love you, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled, green eyes bright and happy. “And I love you, Thor.”

 

On the other side of the palace, Sigyn was busy picking up all of the discarded books that littered the floor of the library. One of them lay open and she could not help but read the passage on the page.

 

_‘It has been found that such an incantation can only be remedied by simply sharing a kiss with one’s true love.’_


End file.
